


Short Quilson One Shot

by Frecklez



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One-Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecklez/pseuds/Frecklez
Summary: A little One-shot I whipped up yesterday. I might update, but I'm not sure. (Not a part of any of my other stories)
Oliver's feelings about Slade, and how it affected his fight.





	

The island wasn’t something he could just ignore, no matter how much other people did. He met people he’d never forget. Experience things that he’d never forget. One of those things was Slade Wilson.

\-------

When he first met him, it wasn’t love, it wasn’t even close. It wasn’t like one of those sappy love stories you read in school. They trained day and night (More like Slade hit him with a stick), preparing for their chance to get back to their lives. Slade to his weird agency, and Oliver back to his family in Starling. He wasn’t even sure if that’s what he wanted anymore, everyday he’s changing, and how will his family will take the new him?  
One day it all changed. He found himself staring at the Australian a little too long. He had this feeling he only ever had with girls before. He never thought himself as gay (Why would he, women are awesome) but he knew that this wasn’t just a friendly look, or feeling.

\-------

“Kid you better be paying attention!” Oliver shook himself back into reality. Slade stood above him, the sword angled at his neck. “I don’t teach you for my own health, ya know!”  
“I don’t see how hitting me will help us beat them!” He then quickly stood and got in the older mans face. Slade suddenly smirked and Oliver backed up fearing the worst. That’s when he got his first kiss. (With a guy of course) And let me tell you, it was good.

\--------

When Oliver did finally get home (or was it really his home anymore?) All his friends were dead and his family didn’t seem to even want or try to understand the new him. So, he just became who they wanted, who they thought he was. He killed Shado, he knew that. He was the only one to blame, he also killed Sara, and Slade. All dead, because of him. Did he have some sort of thing against people with the letter S in their name?

\------

His time back on the island brought back memories he’d rather not remember. The places him and Slade had, um. Yeah lets not talk about that. It brought back all the memories from when Slade had tortured him. When he had lost all those who once mattered. Gone with a simple decision.

\------

He couldn’t believe it, he was alive. Slade was alive, the love of his life. Except he was after Oliver. Wanted him dead, and all those around him. Wanted him to suffer. He knew he would go to purgatory for all his crimes, but he couldn’t let his friends get hurt. He had a plan.

\------

When he told Felicity he loved her is when it all really went downhill. He didn’t mean it of course, he still loved Slade. He knew she would understand, if he ever actually told her the truth about him and Slade. None of them knew. They didn’t need to.

\-------

Slade had his sword at her neck. She sat shivering in his arms. Oliver had an arrow pointing at his past lovers eye, ready to shoot. Little did Slade know he didn’t plan on shooting it. At least fatally. Felicity followed the plan to a tee, and Slade was put back on purgatory where he belonged.  
“You know you can’t keep a secret forever kid. One day all of your secrets will catch up with you and I will be there in the flames, standing above you with a knife in your eye.” Slade called out from inside the bars of his prison cell. For a moment Oliver believed him, he was the one who killed Shado. He deserved what came to him.  
\------

With Slade in his new prison, all Oliver had left was his friends, and even they didn’t need him. Diggle was busy with Lyla, and Felicity had found herself someone. His name was Dave, I think? Evidently he was the one who got both the couples together. While he may not deserve happiness, they did. As he sat in the cave he now called home, he thought of all he had done in the past few months. He put away his first love. He chuckled lightly and whispered to himself “I need to find a new way to keep relationships.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comment if there's anything you liked or anything to improve on.  
> -Frecklez


End file.
